sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
For Now, We Make the Rules
"Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." ~Clarke's statement after finding the murder weapon Summary After the unexpected death of Wells, Rayleigh and Clarke lash out. When evidence is discovered and it points to one of their own as the killer, chaos ensues. Now, Bellamy must try and keep the group from turning on one another as life on Earth takes a devastating turn Plot Rayleigh is sitting on the drop ship bridge, staring off into space as she twists her necklace around her fingers, still in a state of shock over Wells' death. Octavia approaches her and offers her water, which she accepts. Octavia tries to console Rayleigh, who informs her that it was Abby's fault that Jake was executed. Rayleigh's expression changes and she goes into the drop ship, telling Monty to take her wristband off. Clarke enters the ship shortly after and also wants her wristband off. Monty's successful in keeping the wristbands fully operational. Now all he needs to do is patch it into the drop ship mainframe and they will be talking to the Ark by nightfall. Outside the drop ship, the Delinquents are busy constructing a wall and Murphy reports to Bellamy that they'll be with the section they're working on by the next day.. Connor drops a tree trunk and Murphy gets on his case, pointing out Wells Jaha's death. Rayleigh storms up to them and shoves Murphy back, saying that Connor's dehydrated and offers him some water from her own canteen. Rayleigh sees Charlotte and offers her water too, which she accepts. Bellamy see this and comments that it's nice to see that Rayleigh isn't a "cold-hearted bitch." Rayleigh brushes him off and picks up the tree trunk that Connor had dropped, saying everyone needs to pitch in to get the wall built. Bellamy picks up the other end and the two work together to tie it in place. Bellamy notices Rayleigh's wristband is missing, and she tells him that she took it off and gave it to Monty. Rayleigh lies and says Monty can contact the Ark in a couple of days. Rayleigh returns to the ship and continues working on her weapon, a bow and arrows. Later, Clarke finds Rayleigh and tells her they need to talk. Rayleigh agrees and takes her pack with her weapon inside with her. Inside another tent, Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper are standing around a table with a knife and a wrapped up cloth in the center. Jasper and Octavia show Clarke, Rayleigh, and Bellamy the knife and fingers. Rayleigh realizes the knife belongs to a Delinquent and Clarke states that the Grounders didn't murder Wells; it was one of them. Bellamy tells the rest of them they need to keep this quiet because fear of the Grounders is building the wall that is keeping them safe. Clarke points out the knife belongs to John Murphy. Rayleigh says the Delinquents have a right to know that Murphy murdered Wells and storms out of the tent and confronts Murphy about the knife. She tells Murphy he's going to pay for it and Octavia pipes up that Murphy also tried to kill Jasper. Murphy says he doesn't have to answer to anyone when Bellamy steps in. Murphy tells Bellamy he didn't do it. Rayleigh asks the crowd if they want a society with no rules. Connor shouts out that they should float Murphy and the crowd agrees. Clarke states that not what Rayleigh was saying. Connor says it is justice but Rayleigh calls it revenge. Connor then begins a chant to float Murphy and the crowd attacks Murphy and beats him as he is bound and gagged. They string up a noose and wrap it around his neck as both Rayleigh and Clarke beg them to stop. They pull Murphy up on the rope, hanging him from a branch and Connor gets the crowd to chant for Bellamy to kick the crate out from under Murphy. Rayleigh pleads with Bellamy, telling him she saw him with Atom and knows he's not a killer. Bellamy shoves her away and kicks the crate out from under Murphy, yelling at Rayleigh that it is her fault for letting everyone know that the Grounders didn't kill Wells. As Murphy twists and wriggles at the end of the rope, Finn comes running up and tries to put a stop to it but Connor holds him off. Charlotte pushes forward and admits that she was the one who killed Wells. Rayleigh uses one of her arrows and fires it at the rope, cutting it and Murphy falls to the ground. Bellamy, Rayleigh, Clarke, and Finn are talking with Charlotte inside a tent. Charlotte tells them she was trying to slay her demons. Outside, Murphy is calling for Charlotte and to let him punish her like they wanted to punish Murphy. Bellamy tells Rayleigh, Clarke and Finn to stay inside the tent with Charlotte while he goes outside to deal with Murphy. While Bellamy is talking with Murphy; Rayleigh, Clarke and Finn escape camp with Charlotte. Rayleigh, Clarke, Finn, and Charlotte are trekking through the woods when Charlotte reaches for Rayleigh's hand. Rayleigh jerks her hand away and calls Charlotte a killer and tells her she can't just kill someone to make herself feel better. They hear Murphy and his followers calling out for Charlotte and Finn gestures to a hatch in the ground, revealing a pre-war bunker that the inhabitants never made it to. Finn reveals a jar of colored pencils and gives them to Clarke, and a large red duffle bag full of medical supplies and hands it to Rayleigh. Rayleigh sits in a purple bean bag chair and examines the bags contents, noting the stock of syringes, needles, gauze, wrapping, multiple pill bottles and empty vials. Finn tucks Charlotte into a bed. Rayleigh tells Clarke and Finn she doesn't know what to do about Charlotte and that it's all her fault as she should have listened to Bellamy about confronting Murphy. Unbeknownst to them, Charlotte listens to their conversation quietly from her bed. Rayleigh awakens in the bunker to discover Charlotte missing and wakes up Clarke and Finn.They go out into the woods and search for her. Rayleigh, Clarke and Finn hear Charlotte screaming for Murphy and think that Murphy might have her. They find the small mob near a cliff, which Bellamy and Charlotte are on the edge of. Rayleigh steps forward and tells Murphy it has gone too far and that they can talk about it. Murphy says he's through hearing her talk and punches her in the jaw, busting Rayleigh's lip in the process. Rayleigh admits she made a mistake, and Murphy tells her she's going to pay for it. Murphy takes Rayleigh hostage. Bellamy orders Murphy to let Rayleigh go, taking a step towards them. Murphy threatens to slit Rayleigh's throat if Bellamy takes another step. Charlotte begs Murphy not to hurt Rayleigh, she's visibly upset. Murphy tells Charlotte if she comes with him he will let Rayleigh go. Bellamy stops Charlotte from going to Murphy and Charlotte says she can't let anyone get hurt any more because of her before she turns around and jumps off the cliff to Clarke and Rayleigh's screams of protest. Bellamy turns and tackles Murphy, punching him over and over in the face until Finn pulls Bellamy off Murphy. Bellamy tells them that Murphy deserves to die. Clarke tells him they don't get to decide that and she was wrong before and they need rules. Rayleigh adds saying they will make the rules and Clarke suggests they should banish Murphy. Bellamy picks Murphy up and holds him near the cliff's edge, telling him that if Murphy ever comes back to the Camp, Bellamy will kill him. He then tells Murphy's four followers that they can either go back to camp or they can go with Murphy and die. The four followers head back to camp with Bellamy, Rayleigh, and Clarke while Finn tosses Murphy a knife before leaving. Back at the Camp, Rayleigh and Bellamy explain the new rules to the rest of the Delinquents. Rayleigh makes her way to the drop ship, only to be stopped by Bellamy who notes that she's uncharacteristically quiet. Rayleigh expresses guilt over Charlotte's suicide. Bellamy tells her it wasn't her fault, but Rayleigh rebuffs him saying this is one problem he can't fix. Bellamy further explains that Rayleigh's their best chance of surviving another Grounder attack and admits he has faith in her. The two share a moment when Bellamy brushes some damp hair from Rayleigh's face, staring deep into her eyes. Bellamy tells Rayleigh to rest up because "Tomorrow's another day." Later at the drop ship, Monty has the wristbands ready to hook up to the drop ship and gives Jasper the honor of making the final connection. As Jasper makes the connection, it fries everyone's wristbands. Finn takes off in frustration and Clarke follows after him. Jasper sits down, dejected for frying the wristbands. Octavia joins him and tells him he is not cursed. She calls him brave for standing up to a bully and for trying and tells him that bravery is always rewarded before kissing him on the lips. Monty apologizes to Rayleigh and asks about their next plan. Rayleigh tells Monty to rest and they'll tackle it in the morning, asking if there's any whiskey left from the bottle Finn brought back. Monty hands Rayleigh the half-empty bottle and she drinks from it, falling asleep in the drop ship. Cast * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Richard Harmon as John Murphy * Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte * Josh Ssettuba as Connor Quotes * Bellamy: "Just nice to see you're not a complete cold-hearted bitch." ~Bellamy to Rayleigh after she offered Connor and Charlotte some water * Rayleigh: "This knife was made of metal from the drop ship." * Jasper: "What do you mean?" * Bellamy: "Who else knows about this?" * Octavia: "No one. We brought it straight here." * Rayleigh: "The fact that this knife is made of something from our ship means one thing." * Clarke: "It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." * Jasper: "So, there's a murderer in the camp?" * Bellamy: "There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet." ~Rayleigh, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper conversing about Wells' murder and his murderer. * Rayleigh: "Nice to see you're not a total hard-ass." ~Rayleigh to Bellamy after he volunteers to buy time for her, Clarke, and Finn to get Charlotte out of camp. * Rayleigh: "Stop! This has gone too far. Calm down and we'll talk about this." * Murphy: "I'm sick of listening to you talk, Princess." * Rayleigh: "Look, I know I made a mistake." * Murphy: "Damn right, and now, you're gonna pay." * Clarke: "Rayleigh!" * Bellamy: "Let her go, Murphy." * Murphy: "One more step and I'll slit her throat." * Charlotte: "No, please. Please don't hurt her." * Murphy: "Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, and I'll let her go." * Rayleigh: "Don't do it, Charlotte." * Bellamy: "Murphy, this is not happening." * Charlotte: "I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did. I'm sorry." ~Charlotte's suicide scene * Rayleigh: "For now, we make the rules." ~Rayleigh's proposed way of order * Bellamy: "You're unusually quiet, for you." * Rayleigh: "A little girl just ended her life because of what I did. What happened to Murphy and Charlotte, that's on me. Because I made a stupid mistake." * Bellamy: "Hey. Charlotte's death was not your fault." * Rayleigh: "Sorry Bellamy, this is one thing you can't fix. I'm just gonna do what I'm good at; keeping us alive. I'm gonna set up shop in the drop ship, so if we have another incident like what happened to Jasper, I'll be ready to save them." * Bellamy: "Okay. Just get some rest. Because like it or not, our survival depends on you. If we're attacked by Grounders, we're gonna need you to patch us up." * Rayleigh: "No pressure." * Bellamy: "You can do it. Now, rest up Princess. Tomorrow's another day." ~Bellamy's feelings for Rayleigh slowly surface Body Count * Charlotte commited suicide Notes and Trivia Relationships * Jasper and Octavia share their first kiss * Finn and Clarke share their first kiss (off screen) * Finn and Clarke have sex (off screen) * Bellamy shows he cares for Rayleigh on two occasions in this episode: ** When Murphy holds his knife to Rayleigh's throat, Bellamy orders him to let her go. When Murphy threatens to kill Rayleigh, Bellamy backs off. ** When they get back to camp, Bellamy tries to console Rayleigh that Charlotte's death was not her fault. He mentions that their survival depends on her, and that he has faith in her. The look they share hints at mutual feelings. Other * Murphy is almost killed and is banished from the camp * This episode title comes from a quote spoken by one of the main characters (in this case, Rayleigh Griffin) * This episode marks the last appearance of John Murphy. He'll return in episode 11. * The remaining wristband signals are terminated. Playlist Category:CyberChick135 Fanfiction Category:The Princess Commander series